For the Good of the PenPal
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: AWL and FoMT/MFoMT farmer can be either gender: It was suppose to be a normal summer, but like that's really gonna happen. Romantic comedy away! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

WEEEEEEE! I am going to do this…because, um, yah. I wanna. I can do this. This is going to be an actual serious piece of work. Probably a couple of chapters. I have it worked out in my head, but it will be done. Not sure how many chapters. Kind of writing as I go along. It's going to be also really tamed. FUN!

Pairing: Zack/Popuri (both FoMT) and Kai (FoMT)/Lumina (AWL) eventually. I know, it sounds worst, but really, it's going to be nice.

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon of any type does not belong to me. This is for Coco, because…it's for Coco who requests this pairing. Or pairings. Yes, I'm confusing!

--

Living on a farm can be quite hard, but very routine. The same chores over and over to maintain everything perfectly. Even something as quaint as a chicken farm. Much easier to deal with then cows and sheep, chickens still took time. Check the animals, feed the animals, clean the animals, collect eggs, save or sell the eggs, order feed: A whole farm started by two chickens.

But it was okay. Because the three people in-charge of The Poultry Farm really love their chickens. It is always sad when they sell the fowls off, but it is a business.

This routine today had Popuri inside doing daily chores that did not involve chickens while her mother stayed faithful at the counter. Lillia's household tasks consisted of doing the billing and the calculating of their finances and other work that would not put physical stress on her. Rick just stepped out to give the chickens their second feeding.

Today had been like any other day. She woke up, had breakfast with her family, and went to the pond to hang out with Ann. Their conversations came out with such randomness that nobody but the two appreciated it. Ann's tomboy personality and Popuri's childish personality would make people think they would clash, but they just loved each other.

Now she was home, relaxing. Well, sort of. It was charming and normal. Popuri dusted the bookshelf, wondering if she should dust upstairs. But then there was a knock at the door.

That was very strange. Nobody knocked on the door when their home was open. If it was closed, then she would not pause to think about the sound. She would be more then happy to run up and greet who ever wanted to visit. Unless the mysterious someone decided to knock on hours when she needed to be asleep. Then she could come down stairs with a face darker then the circles in her hair. But the rap happened on a day when the place clearly ran for business.

Very strange.

Lillia's closed gaze went to the door. "Oh, I wonder who it could be? Maybe it's Rick and his hands aren't free. Popuri, please get the door…" The girl thought and acted in equal pace with her mother as she went towards the door, "…for me."

With a hum on her lips, Popuri opened the door without thought or care and gazed out.

There was a girl. A girl that Popuri knew could not be from Mineral Town for she knew all the girls and boys and people and the animals in Mineral Town. Even the occasional wild animal that hung around in the mountains. She knew them all, too. But this girl was new.

Her hair grew straight. It was colored a surprisingly pleasant shade of brown and orange. It was cut short to her shoulder and her bangs were accented by a yellow head band placed behind them. She wore simple red sneakers with simple jeans and a simple white shirt. Around her neck was a scarf or bandana -orange colored with a yellow trim. But the feature Popuri really noticed and half-gawked at were the large soul-fill eyes she had. A distinctive light brown they were. So wide and expressive they were. Not to stare deep into a person's soul, but to allow a person to stare deep in the owner's soul. How unique! They almost reminded her of Elli's eyes, but they lacked a cheerfulness the nurse girl always showed. This strange looked a little sad. Sad and confused. Kind of like Jeff, but different. She needed to hug her!

But Lillia came up to investigate. "Hello?"

The girl's left foot when on its toes and curled the dusty ground. "Um…is this the Poultry Farm of Mineral Town"

Popuri made sure to put in a sentence this time, "Yep! How may we help you?"

The new girl really stared at Popuri. Popuri tilted her pinked head to the side. It looked like she knew Popuri. But Popuri would remember this girl. Oh she so would. "Popuri?" Even knew her name! And she did have a rare name. She now noticed how shy the voice was. Kind of like Mary's, but younger.

"Yes…do I know you?" Popuri did not know how rude she sounded, but she did should that way. The girl did not look hurt.

"Oh…I'm sorry. You probably don't realize who I am." The girl pulled out an envelope and showed it to the two pink-haired women. It had their address on it. It looked sort of familiar. Why did this girl-"It's me." The girl said nervously, "Lumina."

OOOOH! "Lumina!?" Popuri said, and then smiled. Without warning, Popuri grabbed the girl and nearly strangled her around her waist. Oh wow!

Lillia looked confused at the two. "Popuri? Who is this?"

Popuri did not stop her antics of spinning around. The affection infected Lumina and though she came looking a little shy, she let herself be enfolded against the other girl. But Popuri did reply to her in a singing voice. "It's my pen pal, it's my pen pal!"


	2. Chapter 2

Look, another chapter! Though this should be posted on the Harvest Moon Archivers, proboards is having problems, so gonna wait for that to be fixed before I do anything. So, post it here, then post it over there.

If Coco is reading this, you understand why.

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

--

It was now evening. Rick made a greeting to the new girl, but with his chores done he wanted to relax this evening in the Inn with a cold drink and a warm Karen. Lumina seemed a little bashful at Rick's brassful voice and nature as well as his comment about how appealing her name was. Later, Popuri assure here new (and finally real) friend that Rick just was a blunt person: He was not trying to hit on her. Of course, Popuri, being the blunt person she was actually said 'Get into your pants.' It made Lumina so very more shy.

The three women sat around the table enjoying some chocolate milk as dessert. Each was prepared a little different: Lillia had hers heated up because it shocked her nerves less, Popuri added two extra helpings of choclate, Lumina just asked for a little cinnamon. As they relaxed, Lillia turned to the brown-haired girl. "Now sweetie, I did not feel like asking in front of my son-he tends to over-reacted-but…I feel I should ask where you are from."

Both girls blinked, then turned to one another. Finally, Lumina asked quietly to Popuri. "She doesn't realize who I am, does she."

Popuri rolled her eyes as she looked up. "Hmmm…" Then she grinned to her mom. "She old lady Romana's grand-daughter."

As if rehearsed, Lillia says, "Don't call the elderly "old" in that tone, dear." But she let out a smile soon. "Oh, I see now." Lilla gave the girl a gentle and knowing look with her shut eyes. "How is Lady Romana faring?"

Lumina beamed and said with happiness, "Strong as if she were my age, even if she admits her limits."

"Does Lady Romana know you are here?"

The girl paused. She looked down in her milk for a moment looking more down then she usually did. She replied ever so quietly, "I told her I wanted to visit Mineral Town for a while, just for a change of scenery. She was not too happy, but she figured some exploration would do me good. I'm becoming a grown woman, after all." A deep breath. "It's safer here then a lot of other place." Lumina's gazed turned to Popuri, then her mother. And her voice was back to the quiet shyness it always held. "Oh, I'm sorry for not tell you I was coming! I just remembered Popuri being here and all, and I told my grandmother I would be staying with you" Her voice rose to a higher pitch and grew more frantic, but stayed near a whisper, "I should have wrote or asked, I know…but…I don't know…"

The usually noisy house was silent. But then the person that caused a lot of noise soon started to speak. "WELL I don't see any reason why you can't visit. We can have a sleep over!" It obviously was so obvious to Popuri. Here was her pen-pal, who obviously was just as shy as she spoke of herself in her letters, who just wanted to get to know her never-before-met-buddy. It could be fun!

Lillia, on the other hand, seem to be pondering something. She spoke slowly, "Well, I don't see the harm in it, but I really should ask Lady Romana about it. Perhaps we should-" Oh, Popuri knew that tone. It was the same tone used to explain why they could not have that puppy, saying that though the pink-haired child found it cute now, when it was a full dog she would be bored with it and it could possible scare the chickens. The tone that made sense in the long run, but meant Popuri would not get her way.

And Popuri liked getting her way.

So she quickly got up, knelt down in front of her mother, and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Oh please, please, please, please let her stay! Don't send her away after she just arrived. I swear she won't cause problems! I'll do double the chores. She can share my bed! We can fit! And if we can't, I sleep in the chicken coup!" She so would! If it made this new girl stay.

It was hard to say what was more laughable: The seriousness of Popuri, the shock from Lumina, or the small smiling appearing on Lillia's face.

"Oh Popuri! I'm not going to have you sleeping with the chickens. And of course Lumina can stay a night or so. You two seem to be good friends. Though I never knew you two wrote…" Lillia always checked the mail carefully.

"Oh that?" Popuri had washed off the depressing look when her mother said 'of course.' Though she kept it to herself that she would love an excuse to sleep in the hen house. So nice and warm and soft in there. "I tell Zack to keep any letters for me so I can pick them up once a week."

"Why, sweetie?"

"Because Rick is a nosy brother." And now she pouts. Because he is and he does. "It's illegal to look at other people's mail! Elli said so." Zack receives all the mail from everyone and for everyone. Since she has her secret weapon of big, near-pink eyes and the ability to cry on spot, she easily convinces good old Zack to keep her letters separate. And it's not like she recives many parcels addressed specifically to her, so it's not a hard task.

Her mother simply smiles and her childrens's antics. Oh how they've grown yet stayed the same. "Well, I'm weary, my dears, so I'm heading to bed. Be in the room before Rick comes home. Oh, and I hope you don't my, Lumina, but we all wake up quite early." Her tone severed no warning or strictness, just a friendly reminded. She yawned as she gathered up their finished dishes, deposited them in the sink, claiming 'she'll get to them in the morning,' then walked upstairs, saying out, "I'll leave a dress gown out tonight for you and see if I still have something old for you wear. You are such a small thing, dear."

Now the girls were left alone. Lumina looked after. "Mr. Rod and you were right: Your mother is very nice." She smiled at Popuri. "You look exactly like her!"

Oh did Popuri beam. She knew her mother was quite a divine looking lady. So if people said if she look like her mother, then that meant she was a divine looking lady. She knew she'd love Lumnia if they ever met. And now they did and indeed she loved her! "Oh, how long you wanna stay here?"

Lumina folded her hands under her chin and looked away somewhat. She replied softly and thoughtfully, "I don't know…it's difficult." Then she really gazed at Popuri, really gazed. "Can you keep a secret?"

Popuri really had to think on this. She was pretty sure that she could keep a secret. She kept a few. Though when really, really, really pressured, like when she caught Rick breaking a vase, she eventually tattled on him. But she did not wish to disappoint Lumina, so she nodded. She went to open her mouth on her bragging abilities to keep a secret (especially this one thing Mary told her), but Lillia called the girls for bed. After they were all snug together (and Popuri did not need to sleep in the chicken coup), Lumina told her the secret. Popuri just smiled and said it was okay, because Lumina could be good at other things here.

* * *

ON PURPOSE THAT WAY! I leave it this way so the story slowly unferalls, yet want it to come out rather in general speech. Which also includes how they all know Romana. It will be explained!


	3. Chapter 3

I feel we need a time line. This whole story will only take place in a matter of two months. That's how I plan. I actually like this story. And here Lord of Light thought I was crazy for writing a LuminaxKai. But I'll show him it can be done and can be done well.

Oh, and there is mentions of Won and Apples and Won doing a gambling trick, but just the apples themselves are a reference to MFoMT. It's one of the few things that differs that game from FoMT. Yet, this story could take place in the realm of FoMT or MFoMT. So yah, if it is similar to the apple game but not really at all, I know it's a mistake but I just wanna do something different with apples. So…yah. Hope that made sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harvestmoony. Yes it is a word.

--

Lumina came at the beginning of Spring. Not the first day, but the Third of Spring (Spring 3). This should be noting merely because it is now the Twenty-First of Spring (Spring 21). This means that Lumina had been staying under the roof of the Poultry Farm for eighteen days. Over two week and a half.

Popuri was still happy to have her. It felt like an extra-long sleep over. Almost like having a sister. No other girl her age had a girl sibling, only brothers. So it made her feel really special. Though they obviously were no relatives (only barely enough alike to be cousins if you tried to match Rick's hair with Lumina's), Popuri had her fantasy.

Ann adored her clothing, wondering where she could get a bandana like that. Karen seem to size up the girl, then gave her a pat on the head/noggie, complimenting her on the little handband in her head. Mary and her talked a bit about most things Popuri could not understand but at the time was more then happy to skim through a plant book and look at the pretty pictures (later, Mary confided in Lumina who then confided in Popuri that Karen felt no thread towards this new girl so she could be a friend). She had yet to meet Elli, but there was a reason for this.

For her part, Lumina helped out as much as she could. The week she did nothing but let herself be around by Popuri to see all of her friends. Even played with May and Stu. Lumina told them about Hugh and Kate and they wanted some pen-pals, too. Lumina promised she would see what she could arrange.

On the eight day, Lillia feel quite sick and collapsed. Rick and Popuri nearly fought over who would take her to the doctor. Their guest, quite scared but a little use to such fainting spells, said they should both take and she'll stay here. Lillia stayed over night while Rick stayed up all night and Popuri slept next to her mother in the same bed (until Rick told her to go home to check on Lumina). This is the reason Lumina has yet to meet Elli. Popuri likes Eli just fine, but she always acts more adult then the rest of them and has a steady job at the Clinic. And when Popuri actually goes to visit her, it's only concersn her mother. Such a shame.

When mother and sun came home, Popuri was up feeding the chicken (because she so could even if Rick thought she could or should not!) while Lumina made a breakfast of porriage and scramble eggs for the return home. She could not cook well and wanted to make some fried eggs, but she lost two eggs that way so decided to do the easier method. And she could boil water, so the warm cereal was so easy to make.

On the evening of the ninth day, Popuri and Lillia turn in early, so all that is left around is Rick and Lumina. Rick goes out and does his late afternoon chores while the girl watches the desk. Of course, the place is closed by now but never the less someone should watch the desk. It goes off with a hitch. Rick drops off the shipments and brings some for food for the house. He also learns a trick Lumina can do and finds it very interesting before leaving for his nightly ritual of going to the watering hole. Rick does care about his mother, but the two girls can take care of everything.

It is pretty much determind if Lillian needs to go to the doctor, Lumina will stay behind and keep watch over the house.

Lumina's trick is not mentioned, but there is a reason for that as well. On the eighteenth day, specificly. Which is the current date.

Lumina had never been really exposed to people. Of course, many people for Forgot-me-Not Valley visit her home and she makes a nice hostess. But this is a different setting all together. Like any other day, she keeps next to Popuir. Her hostess. Today Popuri wants to go to the beach and visit Zack. Mainly to get some ideas on what to get Lillia for her birthday next year. Some stuff took forever to order! There were other reasons, but Zack was the important one.

Since Lumina had no idea it was the older woman's birthday two days ago, she volunteered to cook the cake and everything. She followed a simple recipie out of a book, but the household thought it tasted great. Cake was cake.

Down the beach they went. Popuri sighed a little when she saw the empty shack house. Lumina payed no mind, more in favore at stearing at the ocean. How pretty. Both stopped daydreaming and slid into the small house, if the little pile of wood could be called a house.

Without a knock the two teenagers bussled with a shout of, "ZACK!" from Popuri.

Unlike most of the other homes in the town-all made of wood exterior and interior-the place looked half complete. Boxes used for important and exporting dozens of times over were stacked somewhat neatly in the corner. On the other side of door barrels were set for whatever they were used for. Walking forth from there lead to a kitchen, complete with stove, sink, and frige, but nothing more. No tiles or counterspace unless you counted the crates. Nothing sat in the middle of the room, but in the middle of the north wall was a full bookshelf. Next to it was a king-sized bed with articles and pictures and other fantasies taped above it. A bit dingy and looked more like someone lived their tempary, but Popuri only saw Zack that way.

Oh, and Won, too. But Popuri doesn't hang out with him much.

Zack, of course, is there. His daily 'walking around and checking everything and dropping off any packages' was done but not time for 'need to collect everything so I can ship it out and bring in income to the town' time.

The tanned man greeted the petite girl with a smile. "Hey Popuri. What can I do for you today?"

She jumped a little, "What should I order for Mom next year?" She was very excited!

Zack stared down at the little girl with a bit of a shock expression on his face. "Um…don't you think it's a little early to be thinking yet? That set of bone china yah bought hasn't even been unpacked."

"Well, I know! But it's a good idea to plan ahead. That's what Sasha says, so I really want to be very prepared!" Oh was Popuri ever clever. She bet nobody planned advanced in a year. So proud!

Zack, personally, did not agree, so he tried very nicly to stir her away from such thoughts. "Yah, but if you plan too early, you might forget where you put the itme or why you got it in the first place. Maybe another season.

Did this not please Popuri. Because she liked her plan. So she used her weapon: The puppy eyes. Those puppy eye. Not many adults could resist them. "But…But…I wanna get Mama something reeeeealy special." Zack looked a little frighten at the girl. Oh he knew he lost. He always seemed to with the pink-haired ladies for the Poulry farm. With a resigned sigh, he went to grab some catlogs.

At the same time the two older Mineral Resident look for a great gift for one-hundred and eighteen days from now, the two newer Residence were talking. Or rather, Won was trying to get Lumina to play a game or buy something. Lumina, being taught not to fall for tricks, did not buy anything. However, she did watch Won's game. It was one of those "hid the ball under the cups and find it." Lumina had guessed them all right. She only placed ten GP down. She had won so far six games. Each game was doubled or nothing, so Lumina was going to be earning six hundred fourty GPs. Won was not looking happy.

Won gave the cups a very vigorus swirl and waited for Lumina to pick, "Which cup?" Lumina looked, then suddenly frowned. Won waited for a moment, but Won was not a patient man. "Well?"

"It's not here."

"What?!"

"It's not here."

"But you haven't lifted any of the cups up." He looked very impatient.

"Doesn't mean it's there." She looked at Won, "I think it got caught in your sleeves."

By now, Popuri and Zack were paying attention to the conversation (small space + Won's loud voice everyone hearing).

"What is Lumina talking about?" Popuri really did not know. All she heard were 'the cups up.' That made little sense.

"I have no idea!" Won looked imapaint…but was that a little bit of nervousness right there?

"It's in his left sleeve." Lumina said bluntly. She really had not idea how bad this was for Won.

Neither does Popuri, "Why would it be there?"

But Zack does. "WON, YOU…You cheated me out of paying your RENT THIS MONTH!" Zack was not a happy man.

The girls exchange glances. Yes, they totally have no idea what is going on here. Zack strutted over to Won, shook the left arm and out rolled a little white ball. Lumina picked it up. "Yep, that's the one."

Zack looked ready to do something far more illegal then Won ever did. Lumina looks at little scared, not really wishing to be a witness to anything bad. Popuri is curious. "How did you guess it fell up his arm?"

Ingoring that falling only happened when things feel, Lumina pondered and shrugs, "I just saw it, I guess."

"Kind of like how you count the eggs so fast?" Lumina nods to Popuri's question.

Ah, here is that pervious note. You know, the trick Lumina can do. The one that Rick found out? It is here, folks.

"What trick?!" Won says, but he is really thinking, 'Oh please let Zack get distracted, oh please let Zack get distracted.

Distracted he did. For Zack paused from shaking Won like the bastard he was and instead coninstrate on Popuri and Lumina. Because usally questions made by Popuri should be thought upon since the little lady did need such attention. And they do no always make a great deal of sense. Or in those very rare cases to question the sanity of existence.

Yah, she was that good.

Popuri also liked to brag. About how pretty her dress was, about her imagination, about how not-dumb she was anymore, how grown up she was becoming, how lady-like she was, how she could punt Rick if she so choose to. Bragging about Lumina became something of a hobby now for her since Lumina was just so shy. Someone had to speak for her!

"Yah! It's a cool trick. Um…" Popuri looks around, sees the ball above the bed, and points at the artickles and such. "Lumina, how many piece of paper are hanging."

Lumina looks. Lumina startes for a second. Lumina's mouth opens. "FIX AT HOME!"

Popuri beamed, Zack looked a little impress, Won frowned. The salesmans, cearly, was not impressed.

"That was no trick. I can count those."

"No!" Popuri waved her arms. Obvious, he so did not get it. "She can count really fast. Like, just look at something and she knows how many there were. It was pretty helpful when I thought I lost a chicken.!" Which is to never be mentioned to Rick because Popuri insisted she could take care of them for a day. It was not her fault they wouldn't hold still so she could count them.

Won is more then ready to test. He could see a way to earn the money he owns back. "Alright, let's do a test." He shuffles behind his oranges crates and picks up a basket. From his vantis point, Zack and sees they are filled with apples. Won motions for the other man to hold up a blanket. Zack sighs, but complies. If he was not so curious to see what would happen, Won would get a throttle. He deserives one. Won puts the apples down. He holds up three fingers.

"Are you ready?" It sounded like a match. Popuri and Lumina share the same blink, look to one another, and both girls shrug. Zack is really debating about throttleing again. But Won pulls out a stop watch from somewhere, maybe his hat, and shouts a loud "Go!"

"Twenty-three."

A pause in the room. Won looked at his watch. He more or less clicked it on and off like a child playing with a pen.

It didn't even get to a full second! Well, it did, but that was due to the time for her to actually say the word. It took her less time to count then it took her to say the three-sylable, eleven letter word.

Well, there goes that idea of winning her money that way.

The tanned man looked intrigued and ignores the Eastern salesman mumble and grumble. Zack turned to Lumain with a bright smile "Like a human calculator, huh? Does Lady Romana know you can do this?"

Lumina shrugged a little. "I think so…I've always been good in math, but…she always wanted me to be more lady-like and consitrate on more…artistic skills."

"HEY! THERE IS TWENTY FOUR!" By and by, Popuri just got done counting.

"…There's twenty-three apples." Won looks at the pinky-but-blonde girl.

"Are you sure?" Popuri ponders loudly, but goes back to counting. Won debates if he could swindle her, but decides that he would only upset Zack more. He still may be able to avoid paying rent.

Once all the little beaties are added up finally by Popuri, she is yet again in a deep thought. Like two little monkeys jumping on the bed, she thinks with a bob. Yet her thoughts do not answer her question. So what do you do when you don't have an answer?

You ask an adult, of course! One you trust.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yes?"

"What could a skill like that be used for?"

Let us pause in the story a moment. The frame is froze as the author gives this narrations. Remember the mention that there were other reasons Popuri came to visit Zack. This is where this comes in. You see, Lumina is looking for employment. If you are wondering why, there are excuses that will be given. But the real reason is simply for the author to know and for you, the reader, to find out. Though it might not be what you think it might be…

Now, let us go back to the mayhem.

Zack brings a hand under his child and really things. "Well, I guess math teachers would be a good one." A rather dirty look to the side for Won, "Or for cheating."

"Hey!"

"Though I know little Lumina here would never become a scoundrel." Zack gives the girl a pat on the head and a huge smile. Lumina smiles, but there is curiousness in her eyes.

"What else could I train for?" She ask without so much as a hesitation.

Zack yet again pondered with his chin in his grip. "Oh, at lot of things it would be usefulr. With couting chickens (Popuri giggled at this), counting crops, counting money, maybe even books if you so wished…"

"Couting shipments." Won puts in.

Zack points, "Yes. Like shipping."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Popuri said with a clap.

Well, this threw the two men in a look. What was she talking about? "What does?" Zack asked. He had a feeling this maybe something that would not be a good thing for him.

"Working with shipping, of course!" Popuri commented in an almost plain manner as her hand slipped around Lumina's shoulder, "Lumina needs a job. And since she can count really fast, it would be useful for shipping, right?"

Now Zack let his jaw hang out. "Wait amintue. I think we are getting ahead of ourselves."

Popuri now knew that Zack, for whatever strange and stupid reason, was not liking where she was going with this conversation. This was appearent. She needed to make a counter as fast as she could. So she put on the brightest smile she could. "Oh but why not?! She could be your apprentice or whatever. It would only be until the end of summer! She wouldn't need to be payed that much and everyone else is all set with employment. And how can you say no to us." Popuri looks to Lumina, then nudgels her a little. Lumina realizes her cue and instead of looking afraid with a sulk, she instead looks afraid with a bright smile. It does show very healthy teeth. "Besides, she is so responsible, I bet she'll really help things go along"

"I know, but-"

"And she is very bright, and she'll understand whatever you tell her!"

"I'm sure she-"

"With that new farmer, now becoming use to the hard work, I'm sure you are getting more product then you ever had before!"

"That may be tr-"

"And she can push stuff. I know she looks really skinny, but she is really strong!"

"I don't need he-"

"I think Old-Lady Romana would appriace showing her grand-baby some new ways to succeed in life! She would defiantly trust you to take care of her."

"As much as I agree-"

"And you know, maybing having a young, pretty face around could…I don't know. Make people…like it more!"

That last one, Popuri was reaching just a little bit. But he was caving in. Popuri could see that.

Zack looked to the side. He needed a good way to back out of this corner. You would think it would be easiy to tell two little children to get away.

You would think that.

But how could he refuse the decendence of people who helped him out in the past?

"…Just until she has to go home. But she is not doing pick-up! And she'll only be helping me in the evenings. Maybe some early help on Saturday."

Already the two lasses were giggling and jumping up and down and hugging and giggling some more. Popuri giggled a lot louder while Lumina became springing in her step. Soon, Lumnia gave Zack a bear hug. Well, tried to. Hard for the reed-thin girl to hug the bear-like fellow. "Oh thank you! I will promise to be here at…um…"

"Come in at 4:00 tommorrow and I'll explain everything then." He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Boss! Er, sir!" She does a curtsy. It is how proper ladies greet, after all.

When Lumnia let go, Popuri flung herself at Zack who pretty much had not choice but to catch her 'less he wanted her to pounce off him and crash into a barrel. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She gives him a hug too, but her arms wrap around his meaty neck and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

His face goes red as he brings a free arm to rub the back of his head. His other hand rubs the back of Popuri's back. "Yah, well…it's nothing."

Popuri notices the blush and finds it rather funny. Well, the coloring. It's really weird. It goes, but it doesn't go. But it is cute how it only hovers around his cheek. Popuri lets go and quickly grabs Lumina's hand, "Let's go tell Mom!"

Lumina nods and the two bolt out of the door in a hastle. That calmy silence flows over the room.

"You're nothing but moosh."

Until it is broken.

"Yah…"

* * *

Kai will be in the next chapter. And yes, there is a little Zack/Popuri. It will be developed more in the future chapters as well. I'm guessing maybe three or for more chapters. As I planned it. But contray to Laugh, this is only having a light romance (thought really, laugh didn't have much of a romance…per say). Not random proclamations of love out of no where. Sorry if you wanted that, Coco. It just…didn't happen. It's just a hinted thing for perhaps the distant future in my head. I have no plans for a squeal, but maybe if Coco wants it…

I think I'm thinking too ahead.

Though on the plus things, this thing is practicly writing itself. OH AND HOW EVERYONE KNOWS EVERYONE WILL BE REVEALED! Because yes, this is planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Lookie, I have the next chapter. From my guessing, there might be either two to three more chapters written. I have the idea, but I don't know how long it will be or if the really last part will be a separate chapter. So…yah.

Tomorrow would be the first day of summer. This meant harvest of summer crop; meant popcorn and tomatoe soup will be the cheaper. The grass would take a nice, deep, green color. Wild grapes would begin to grow and the weather channel watched every morning just in case one of those terrible storms snuck up the coast.

--

Around the Poultry Farm, Lumina watched with curiosity at the rest of the family. They were acting so strange. Of course, Lillia looked much better: The warmer temperature agreed with her illness, though she could not be outside too long or the sun would cause her to feel drain. But it was Rick's and Popuri's behavior that really interested Lumina. Okay, it was plain fun to watch, though Lumina would never admit that. She would try to solve any apparent aggressiveness. But the behavior…was passive aggressive. Something Lumina barely picked up on. Ever since the 25th of Spring, Rick would be just a little more watchful of his sister. He would scold her just a little more for being late for being in the forest in the early morning. And though Rick approved of Lumina taking a job under the supervision of Zack, came to get her with or instead of Popuri. As for Popuri, well, she just seemed to ignore Rick as much as she could. At dinner if Rick asked her to pass the ketchup, he would have to ask another time before she actually heard him and gave him the requested item. In the event he did become angry about her being a little late, she would tighten her little fist, but would merely smile in an un-Popuri-like manner, and apologie Clearly from her stomps up the steps, she was quiet displeased. Usually if Lillia saw any type of hostility among her children, she would stop the altercations from continuing. These times as of late, the mother would only looked, and then sighed. Sometimes with a smile and sometimes with frustration.

On the 29th, Lumina confessed the odd behavior to Karen. She was a long-time friend of the family.

Karen gave her a look, gave her a laugh and gave her the answer, "One word: Kai."

Lumina had heard about Kai. Of course she did. She worked right next to the beach house. Zack and Won mentioned him in passing. She heard Manna, Sasha, and Anna talk about it in the square once when she was heading back to the farm. And Popuri wrote all about him in a few letters. Not to mention how she now talked about hit at night in their shared room.

So yes, Lumina knew a bit about Kai. But that did not explain the odd behavior in the family. She said this exact thing to Karen. Minus the talking in the third person.

Karen smirked this time and said, "Rick doesn't like Kai."

Ah, that explained everything perfectly for Lumina. Lumina noted the over-protectiveness Rick had to his mother and sister (not to mention the amount of time Popuri explained the travesties of having older siblings), but she could slightly understand from Rick point of view. He was the man of the house. He had to protect his family. Though even the little lady had to admit he could be…over-bearing.

But at she could not solve this problem so she merely thanked Karen and headed back to her temporary residence.

The next morning, Lumina woke up with Popuri pulling the blankets off of them bed. Oh, it was too early to awaken! Sasha invited everyone over for a birthday dinner and they stayed up late. True, Lumina remember she needed to help Zack with beach day, but yesterday was a day-off for her. She had been warned that days after festivals always sported a lot of shipments. And even though she was a healthy young woman, she did help a little with some carrying of some produce. The poor, delicate thing was not built for it.

Popuri decided it was time to get up, so who was Lumina to complain about it? She did not like starting fights, especially with such a good friend. She came down stairs a little grouchy, but fully clothed and fully groomed. Popuri put a finger to her lips, the universal signal to keep quiet. It did not stop the woman-child from tripping over her own skirt or something unseen on the ground.

Lumina held back her hand not to laugh. It was Popuri's expression she made; annoyed and fearful all at once. But both girls successfully snuck out of the house/store. There were a few other people up, judging by the sounds coming from around, but nobody came into their view. This morning especially awoke the sleepers who needed to be curled up under covers to had pleasant dreams since they had to cast off their blankets for the season.

Or in the case of the Mayor's son, he slept on the floor last night. So cold.

Oh look, there was little May running around before the sun popped up over-head. She came up to the two older girls and asked if they were going to see of Kai was hear yet.

This answered the question why Popuiri decided to pull them both out of bed before anyone else. Rick would not like this. Not one bit. Lumina wondered if she should feel scared or not. She merely frowned and followed after the youths (true, Popuri was older then her, but Lumina thought her younger).

The smell of the ocean so close still hit Lumina ever day. From the down trot off the starws, she could already see Zack trying his best to handle the dogs. Lumina understood the rules of the event and was quite eager to see the little darlings compete (Though Lumina debated saying anything about this because while Popuri loved puppies, the poor girl was afraid of grown dogs). But near him was another fellow that was not Won. No, this was quite a younger man. His skin was a dark shade that reminded Lumina of Doctor Hardy, but looked nothing like the doctor from back home. He wore a bandana over any hair on his head.

At this point, Popuir dragged Lumina down the steps and called out quite loudly, "KAI! KAI! IT'S ME!"

Both men turned to gaze at the ever-approaching bullet the was Popuiri as she pulled the little wisp of a girl behind her. Zack grinned and Kai waved.

She stopped in front of them, nearly spraying sand in her wake while Lumina took a few deep breaths. If she was not built for heavy lifting, she was definably not built for sprints. It may not have been a long sprit, but wow could Popuir run fast. On the sand. No, Lumina was not built to be such a way.

Popuiri greeted, "Hi Kai! I came extra to say hi." A pause. "HI!" She did another little wave.

Kai, by now, was used to these antics so just grinned and said a, "Hello!" in return. He noticed the little weight the pink-haired girl dragged with her. "Um…who's your friend?" Kai had learned pretty much everyone in Mineral Town. But this wren was one he never saw.

Popuir soon thrust her half-gasping friend forward like she was a toy and said, "This is my pen-pal and bestest friend ever, Lumina!"

Said pen-pal and bestest friend was in no way prepared to be greeted. She could only do a small 'hi.' and a small wave to this new acquaintance. Though Lumina then stared.

Oh, not for some romantic reason or because she was shy or anything as such should be. No little blush crept on her face or her toes did not curl in. Her face held pure curiosity.

Kai looked like Rock. How utterly funny! Well, maybe not exactly Rock, but she just looked at him and instantly though of Rock. She waved and smiled. Normally she would be shy, but lack of sleep was making her a little goofy. Besides, he seemed friendly.

Kai waved back, possibly thinking this friend of Popuri may have been a little tipsy. But heck, she looked like a nice enough girl.

Zack grinned and waved to both of the girls, "Hey girls! Come early to help out."

Popuri peaked around Lumina's tiny shoulders, "Yes! We are hear to help because we are helpful." She nodded for emphases. Lumina just giggled in a sleepy way. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Zack nodded. "Well, I have pretty much everything set, but I just needed to the pups out for their morning release and set-"

"Eeep" was the closest appropriate word in letters that Popuri made at the mention of taking care of those specific animals.

Zack quickly changed his answer around, "-Which I can easily take care of all myself, so why don't you girls see if you can help Kai with anything he needs." Yes, this was a clever idea. The best idea. Let the youngsters have fun and be hip and do whatever the teenagers do.

Without even asking Kai if he needed help, Popuri grabbed one of his hands and snatched up one of Lumina's and quickly went to his Snack Shack. One would think there would be protest, but these two folks knew about Popuri's tendency to just run into anything, so they would let her drag them to wherever they needed to go and wait until she was happy. Then to flee as best they could without making her cry.

Once they were in the empty shack, it was a little clear to see it needed a bit of work. True, the place was locked for three seasons, some sand fit through a few empty cracks here and there. Not a lot, but some. And the lights were off and there were no pleasant smells coming from the kitchen. It actually looked…uninviting.

To Popuri, this meant something good could come out of this. Oh, show off her house-keeping abilities! Or just any abilities, period. She quickly went to the nearest closet and look for cleaning supplies. Lumina gazed around. She never saw anything so…quaint? Yes, quaint worked. Or maybe charming. She gazed over at the counter. Of course, Kai always gazed at the place with potential. It always did. Even if it looked like a slightly used litter box. This was actually a good year. Sometimes he came back with holes in the roof and gulls making nest in the sink. He always spent the whole day (besides the event of beach day) fixing up the place the best he could. There was that one time he had to put a tarp over the roof for a couple of days until he could hire Gotz to repair it, but nobody noticed. Well, if they noticed, they just never comment and it never stopped them from coming.

Now the city boy loved to get to know new people, especially in the little cubby of the world known as Mineral Town, so while the pink-haired girl gathered supplies, he gave a charming smile to Lumina, "Hello there."

This is the point where most women would simply keel and fawn over such a smile that the young Casanova could give. The irony that most men did not know was Kai never did it on purpose. He just had that…effect on the fairer sex. Really, not his fault. Really.

Fortunately or unfortunately, mattering on how one looked at it, Lumina did not fall pray to the starlight smile that Kai gave. His teeth were so white and his skin was so dark. It blinded. But she just smiled back and looked under the counter and comment, "I think it's great that you work in the summer."

"What do you mean?" He paused for him inspection.

"Well, when people usually travel to somewhere in the summer, they do it for a vacation. But you work." She gazed up at the ceiling. "It's very honorable and productive."

The man chuckles and pulled the back of his scarf helmet, "Well, I wouldn't say honorable, and I do come here to get away from the mainland, but I guess I get what you are saying."

Popuri came back, hands full of buckets and brooms. She threw them all down and grabbed a cleaning stick. "Lumina is working with Zack right now." She was ever so proud of knowing this fact and flaunting it and maybe a slight jab to Rick who wouldn't let her work. "She can count numbers really fast." She started to sweep. "Oh, with three of us, we're gonna get this done so vary fast!"

Kai lifted the empty pales and set about getting them filled, but asked, "So, this is the first year I've seen you hear, Lumina. Were you born here?"

Lumina grabbed a dish-rag, cleaner, and looked at the wall. "You want me to get the windows?" A small nod from Kai and Lumina went to the windows, but talked while she worked. "I don't remember the city I was born in too much, but I grew up in Forgot-Me-Not Valley-"

"It's down in the mountain." Popuri supplied.

"-with my grandmother." A sad smiled crossed her face.

Popuri, almost nervously but with bubbly happiness, "And she just got into this really nice school for artistically and musical people! She plays the piano well and she's very smart, but she wanted to visit me for a couple of season before she goes out away from the big-big-world!" Popuri took a breath, then whistled while she worked, avoiding everyone's gaze. Nope, that was the correct answer.

Kai looked queer at the pink-haired girl, then queer at the tan-haired girl. Lumina paused in her cleaning, looked a Kai for the first time with a shyness (which instead of the usually blush, was accompanied by a more paling of her skin), and nodded, "Yes, that's it."

Obviously, Kai did not know what was going on, but knew girls well enough to know that they did silly things and acted silly and true friends really could be over-protective and knowing Popuri, she would probably be over-protective. So, switching topics just a little, "So, what's Forgot-Me-Not like this time of the year?"

"About the same as here." Replied Lumina automatically.

"Ah, so I'm guessing Spring is close in weather, too?" Kai asked as Lumina moved to the next window.

"Yes." Lumina confirmed, and added, "I came here in Spring; the weather was quite similar…a little more rain around here."

"So, guess you like Spring in the Valley, huh Pop?"

Popuri looked over at Kai, "Oh, I've never been there." She states as if it she meant, "I've never had chocolate ice cream."

Kai day-dreamed about the ice-cream for a few seconds before he shook his head and looked with confusion at the petite girl. "What?"

Popuri paused, looked around, and scrunched her little nose. "I didn't say anything."

"What?!"

"I said I didn't say anything." She poked a finger under her lip. "Did you say something, Lumina?"

"No! Not that." Kai didn't raise his voice up. Just added more breath behind it.

"Well, now I wanna know what it was!" Popuri really did hate not knowing anything. Somewhere in the pond, a Harvest Goddess is laughing at the slight irony or contrariness or whatever came about at each word the chicken girl said.

Kai took lungful of air. He felt agitated, which was different from anger. Kai did not get angry easily. No, he only felt angry when Rick would swing by his place while he was severing his costumers, call him various derogatory names (all PG safe, of course), told him to back off his sister, told him to back off his mom (only when the man was drunk off the bar stool), and told him bandana's were for sissies. Then the spark of anger would appear. Other then that, he was quite a level and nice enough person.

No, not angry with Popuri. Man, Rick must have inherited his looks from his dad and they both inherited his temperment because Lillia was the most mild woman he knew. "I mean, what do you mean that you've never been…" Oh yah…confusion from the gem-eyed little lady. So adorable, "Um…that you've never been to her town."

"Oh!" A pause. "Just that."

"That you've never been to her town?"

"Yes!" She grinned so bright for them to finally get an answer together. Her and Lumina quickly went back to leaning. Kai…not so much.

"Then…how are you friends?"

Popuri looked stunned, then her lip stuck out, "Because we are. Aren't we friends, Kai? We don't come from the same town and I've never seen your town, but I think of you as my friend?" She felt like crying. Kai didn't think they were friends?!

The man wave his broom up with his hands, "No no no babe! Not what I mean. I meant is…" Carefully choose the words, Kai thought, "How did you meet?"

"Oh!" Popuri stopped with the tragic tear eyes and said very proudly, "We're pen-pals."

"Yah…" Kai nearly started to chuckle hysterically. The girl was so simple yet so complicated, "I remember you informing (read: screaming) at me about that. So…how did that happen. As in, how did you become pen-pals" Kai decided that being thorough may not be such an unpleasant idea. No, it was a very rational one.

"Daddy worked for Lumina's grandmother a lot." She sounded a little distant as she spoke, "That's how he got his start in looking for the flower for Mamma. Well no…Manna told him about flower. But he got, um…um…um…" Well, the words would not come to her.

"Sponsorship." Lumina supplied calmly as she moved to another window.

"Yah, that thing." She pointed to Lumina; not because she was that thing, but because she said the right word. "She started him and he sometimes still works for her. Daddy liked Lumina-"

"Mr. Rod was very kind. He told me he had a daughter about my age." She paused and smiled back at Popuri.

Popuri smiled back at Lumina. "Daddy thought it would be nice to make some friends outside of town. And pen-pals are a very safe way to contact a person." Then suddenly displayed an angry pout, "I would visit because it would only take a couple of hours walking to get to Forgot-me-Not Valley, but a certain brother of mine won't let me."

Kai chuckled. He could imagine Rick .

"And I would of visited, but grandmother felt it would not be proper for a young girl such as myself to travel." A sad smile formed on her face. "She told me maybe when I was older, but I never wanted to when I become old enough for this responsibility I did not wish to travel far from home because…incase she fell ill and I wasn't around. " She took a deep breath and the smile vanished, "But I'm an adult now, so I should get practice to be away from her presence for now."

"Because she's going to school!" Popuri piped in and hurried to give her "bestest friend" a big hug.

Now the brunette laughed and hugged back. "Yes, but I wanted to finally meet Popuri before I left."

"She's also working for Zack now!" The pink-haired girl showed off her friend like a new pet. Lumina complied.

"Yah, you told me that." It was quite cute, seeing them hugging and smiling. Now they just needed a little water, maybe some wet sand.

Kai stretched his back. "Hey, who wants a break?" At the moment, he did not have anything stored away, so he went to various coolers he brought with him and fished around for some drinks

The sun already rose high over the mountains by the time the group of three decided yes, it was quite time to go outside and get some clean air in their lungs. Upon leaving, they saw that May decided to come and bring Hannah to play with the other doggies there. Seeing the slight shiver Popuri suddenly go, Lumina told everyone she and Popuri would collect sea-shells.

Oh what a nice friend she was! The actually did go and look for various beach debris until the festival started.

"So…" Lumina turned and looked at Popuri rocking back and forth on her feat.

"Yes?" The reserved girl looked inside the shell to make sure nothing was inside. Nope, non-inhabited

"Still have any ideas what are you going to do?" Popuri asked surprisingly quietly.

"Oh…" She bit her lip. "Well…um…I don't know."

"You know…now that you are working for Zack, I think you could-" Popuri was cut off. But for once, she did not really mind.

"No Popuri, I can't do that. I might as well go home right now." Oh, Lumina looked like she was going to cry! She could not have that.

Popuri gave her yet another bosom-filled hug. "Don't be sad. I mean, we can figure out something."

"Well, maybe Zack can figure out something?" Popuri was trying to be really helpful.

"And who do you think he'll tell?" Lumina was probably the only person in the world who could say Popuri's suggestion was wrong and Popuri would not get mad at. This conversation was proof of this for Popuri felt no madness. Just a strange bit of sorternal instinct to do something to make it all better. Popuri felt hugging was a good way for this.

"Oh, well, we still have the rest of summer to figure it out." And just like the crazy game of mouse trap, Popuri got an idea. It took a bit. First, she though of summer, which always, ALWAYS made her think of Kai. Kai…Kai came from the city. City meant…Yes…YES!

"Um…Popuri, are you okay?" Lumina really hated when she went off into her own little world. It could be signs of something else.

"I GOT IT!" And Lumina especially hated her random explanations of…randomness. But she usually was happy.

"What?"

"Well, you and Kai seemed to get along, and me and Kai get along, and maybe Kai can help with…something!" True, neither knew what Lumina would needed to do in the near future, but this was a start.

Lumina paused in her shell gather and thought, really though. "You know…that's not such a bad idea."

And on that happy note, a little creastation appeared in the shell Lumina held. The scream could have been heard in her home town.

* * *

See, I connected dots. Well, some of them. Okay, I predict two more chapters after this.

I'm sorry if I make Lumina a bit OOC, but I've only played AWL for one chapter and only got about a month in DS. From what I do know, I think she only gets shy if people really pay attention to her and she doesn't actively go and meet people. If I'm wrong, well, I'm wrong because…I don't feel like changing that much of the story.

But that's why Popuri is so great for her, isn't it? Oh, I don't apologies for anything I make Popuri does.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I apologies for not posting sooner. I still love it and all, but with my brother hogging the computer, it's been really hard. But I'm getting better. But I actually envisioned this chapter first before anything else that long time ago when the pairings were asked. After this, there is one more chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in any regards.

* * *

Zack figured it would be a nice time to enjoy some alone time. By alone time, he meant he would make his evening rounds and go pick up all the nice shipping items. There was only so much of Won a man could take.

Wondering if there was a way to get the man out of the shack more, Zack made his way down to the beach. He saw Popuri sitting at the beach. This would not be such an unusual thing in the summer, but the girl was alone. She never went anywhere in town alone. Even when she wanted to be alone from someone she did not like, she was with someone else.

The good person that he was, Zack stopped for a moment. He may be a little late to pick up the farmer's wears, but it was the 18th. Now, if this was the 19th there may be some problems. Cow festival on the 20th and all. But as it was the 18th, he had some time.

He sat down next to Popuri. "Hey Pop, what's the matter?"

The girl kept a sad face, but let out a little sigh. "Oh, nothing." But obviously it was something because a depressed Popuri is like Ann in a skirt playing tea-party: It doesn't happen.

"Oh, come on." Zack pride a bit. "You can tell Uncle Zack, can't you?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. She looked up and touched a finger to her face and everything.

"Well…I can't tell you everything, but…I can tell you some." Popuri moved the finger away and started to make some doodles in the sand.

There was a pause. And another pause. And an even longer pause.

"Well?" Zack asked finally.

"What?" She asked quite curiously.

"What can you tell me?" Zack asked a little rashness in his voice.

"About what?" Popuri asked ever-so innocently.

"About what is bugging you!" It took great control for Zack not to scream.

"Oh. Right." Popuri put her finger on her chin. "Alright, well, you know Lumina came here to visit me."

"Yes." Zack nodded, not really remembering the day Lumina came but the day Zack was begged to keep her as a worker for the summer. And it was not a bad dissuading, to say the least. What the girl lacked in upper and lower body strength she well made up for in everything else. Zack was good at his job, but he was not the most orderly person. Over the last couple of weeks the girl not only organized his sheets, but the girl actually made contracts outside of the small town that would generate quite a bit of profit. It was a good thing but…there was only so much that she could do. She already fixed everything to perfection, but with such a small town, there was not a lot to do. And Zack missed sometimes speaking to clients he worked for.

Though at least he gave her a tradable skill. He gave her the first job of the rest of her life.

Stopping himself from being teary-eyed, he listened to Popuri. The memories flashed in his mind in a few seconds.

"Well…I want her to be happy. Because, well…she did not do what she was suspected of doing. So we talked about how we could help he do something else." Popuri tapped her fingers in. "So we…um…" She looked Zack over for a moment. A thing she cannot explain. "I wanted to make her happy. Because we are friend and she's really nice and she listens to me when I talk to her instead of scolds me and says I'm a dummy. I really wanted to help her! And then it was summer and I wanted her to meet Kai because Rick's always wrong about him." Then she pauses for a moment and looks out in the ocean. "Then…we had an idea. We were going to ask Kai for a big favor at the end of the summer." She paused and stuck a tongue out. Not to be rude, but deep in though.

Zack grinned and supplied, "That you can't tell."

Popuri nodded shyly, "That I can't tell you." She clapped her hands' together. "So I wanted them to become friends. But…But…"

"But?"

She made no reply for a long while. She buried her feat in the sand more. After about half a minute, she took a deep breath before replying mournfully, "I think it worked a little too well."

Ah. Zack had an idea what she meant, but he simply put his meaty hand on her shoulder and waited for the little lady to explain all her worries.

"Well, the first week, I included Lumina every time I went to see Kai. Well, not always-she worked for you some of the time-but a lot of it. I even got Kai to let her look over his book and stuff like she did for you. I didn't understand a lot of what was being said, but Lumina convinced Kai to let me paint and stuff. I mean, Kai let me clean up, but never really fix anything!" She smiled at the fond memories. Like when she wanted to put fresh plants each day at the tables, and one day decided to use some white and black grass. Kai had looked at her accomplishment and called the color a little unorthodox. Lumina, the clever one, quickly convinced the summer owner to get some swirl ice-cream for that day.

"And we hand fun and stuff." Like the time when Rick was being a particular big jerk one day and Popuri convinced Kai that they needed to get back at him. They found some water balloons (courteous of Carter, surprisingly) and filled them, then rigged it to fall on him when he woke up to feeding the chickens. He was not too happy and instantly went to her sister. Lumina caught wind of it and took the blame somewhat, saying she was keeping the balloons hidden away and did not think they could fall down. Rick wanted to argue, but Lillia came and asked about the noise. Rick let it drop. Popuri was happy and loved her friend a lot.

"And they gave me a surprise party for my Birthday!" Zack knew about that one, though. He was there and had it at his little shack.

She bit her lip suddenly. "But…I think…" She looked sadly, "I think…"

Zack had a feeling he knew what she wanted to say. He just needed to give her time.

"I think they like each other." She said oh-so heartbroken.

Zack nodded.

Popuri did not cry; she just looked over the ocean sadly. "I mean, the last couple of time, Kai did not come to meet me and sometimes Kai would help her and they talked about books and stuff I've never read." She dug her feet underneath the surf. "I know they aren't trying to be mean." She suddenly frowned angrily. "Then Rick suggested them going to the bar while me and him set up for the Chicken Festival."

"Rick?" Now this was a surprise to Zack.

"Yah!" And now Popuri's anger came full-fledge. "Oh, he said that they would only be in the way. But I know him!" The pink-haired woman picked up a hand-full of sand and threw it, then folded her arms over her chest.

Zack very well knew the mechanics of the siblings, but perhaps Popuri needed to let this out, and he hoped she would let it out on him instead of her two friends. "And what do you know about him?"

Popuri huffed. "Oh, he knows what he was doing! The first time when caught them together-not like together but handing out-he got this grin. I thought it was unusual at the time since he hates Kai making anyone laugh. And I didn't realize it, either. Until he started keeping ME from THEM! And he was smart about it." She hit her hand on the sound. "He thought he was so clever. But mom remarked about how close those two were getting. And then he got that smug looked and said yes they were! Oh, I could hit him!"

Zack opened his mouth, but then closed it. Some part of him thought about encouraging her, but only jokingly. But he decided against it: She might it seriously and he did not wish to instigate fights between blood. On the other hand, he did not wish to say anything against her anger because then she may become angry at him, and that was not the point of this conversation. So he decided to get back to the main problem. "So…you think that Kai and Lumina may become a couple?"

It worked like a charm: Her rage embedded, but the sadness came back. "Yaaaahhh."

"And how does that make you feel?" Zack asked politely.

Popuri mashed the sand under her feet a bit more, then she did a little frown, then she finally replied, "I'm sad because…I like Kai. A lot." A hint of a blush appeared on her face. Zack could hardly see it due to the sunset, but he noticed it never the less.

"Are you mad at Lumina?" He kept the 'like you are mad Rick' to himself.

Popuri looked at Zack with a shock and raised her sandy hands up, "No! I could never be made at her! She's just…nice to me. You know, she listens to everything I say and she doesn't call me dumb or doesn't think I'm childish. She also doesn't mind playing pretend with me. And she…good with music!" Popuri smiled a little, "She taught me how to write music. And she showed me the little rhymes. Like the spaces, you just remember FACE. And for the lines, it's Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge! Oh, and she showed me this neat trick with figuring out the times tables for nine. You hold up your fingers and matter on what number you are multiplying by nine, you can get your anger. Like…9 times 3 is…" She folded her middle finger down, and showed off her palms. "Twenty-Seven! See, you have two on one side and seven on the other. Isn't that cool?"

Zack smiled yet again and asked, "So you like Lumina?"

"Yep! I like Lumina. A lot!" She smiled ditzy, then she frowned. "Though, you know, not like Kai."

Zack started to chuckle for a long while. "Do you dislike them because they now hang out?"

Popuri shook her head, "Nooo."

Zack gave this final question, "Now, with all this, if they did become a couple, even though it's only been a few weeks, would you like them still? Now think about everything we have been discussing."

She paused, looked down, then slowly a bright smile grew on her face. "Yep. They'd still be my friends."

Zack ruffled her head; glad he did some good today. "Don't you feel better?"

She gave out some happy nods.

"Hey Popuri!" Both girl and man turned and saw Kai and Lumina standing on the steps. Lumina wave, but it was Kai who was doing the shouter, "Lumina's never made a sand castle. Can you believe that? Me and you gotta teach her."

"I get to make the moat!" Popuri shouted back, and then she hugged Zack. "Thanks!"

Zack hugged back. "No worries."

"Hey Zack?"

"Yes?"

"You'll still love me, even if Kai doesn't, right?"

Zack's eyes opened wide and he froze. No, this was not a conversation he wanted.

"Popuri!" Someone called from behind!

"Coming!" Popuri let go and gave Zack a sweet smile before running after her friends.

As soon as she went some distance away, Zack looked at the ocean, wondering what that meant. It kind of scared him, but made him want laugh. It was probably something very innocent, but she said Kai instead of Lumina, so-

"Hey Zack, aren't you suppose to be getting the evening shipping?" Lumina asked him as she walked by to find seashell.

It was a surprised to the three to see how far his jaw could drop. And how fast he made it off of the sand.

---

After picking up the required shipments and doing assorted of other things for a few hours, Zack stopped by the Poultry farm. He figured he should see Lillia about the situation. Maybe not mention anything, but he certainly would see how the state of the house was.

Even though it was late, around 7:15 in the evening, he knew the woman would still be up. And though he loved all three of the children, he knew Rick would be at the bar right now and the girls would probably be getting ready to bed, if not already asleep.

Zack tapped on the door. "Lillia, it's me. Mind if I come in?"

He barley hear the light steps come to the door, but he did hear when the lock was turned open. Though he wished the ill woman would turn in early, she never did. Even though Rick had a key, she liked to wait up for her last child to come in. She only went to bed early after receiving a letter from Rod. But after a month went by, she would stay awake until all family was inside the Poultry Farm.

The home was open and a familiar set of pink hair smiled with a tired look clinging to her eyes. At least she looked happy to see him. "Oh Zack, what brings you hear tonight?"

He smiled happily, "Oh, just curious about how everything is here. Popuri was worried about loosing her friends and just making sure it was all good."

"Oh?" Lillia asked curiously.

"Yep. But it's all okay now."

"Oh, that's good. Her feelings get hurt so easily." Lillia then took an envelope out from the desk. "Well, I am glad you came," She said. She started to open a letter. "It seemed…strange to me for Lumina to suddenly come. I do not believe she is a bad girl, but…she seemed to be hiding something." She unfolded the paper. "I decided to send a letter to Lady Romana-I slipped it in with Popuri's letters-and I wanted to see if Lumina…ran away."

"Why would she?" Zack asked, thinking the sweet girl wouldn't do something like that. Or at least if she did, there had to be very bad circumstances.

"I don't know…maybe I worry. But…" Her attention focused on the letter. She read each world, her small eyes scanning over the paper. Soon a frowned appeared on her face.

"What's the matter?" Zack asked.

"Oh…nothing. I just…" Lillia put the letter down. "Lady Romana knows Lumina came to visit before going off to her school. But I know something is wrong. I wish she would tell me…"

Zack thought and recalled something, "Popuri _did_ mention something about a plan her and Lumina had about something. And it has to do with Kai."

Lillia sighed. "Oh, I wish I only knew." She smiled at him. "Thank you for watching my girl."

Zack smiled and laughed. "Don't worry! I'm watching everyone."

* * *

Weeeeell, Lumina did not run away from home. But you'll see! I hope everyone likes the ZackxPopuri interactions. I really tried. And the hinted LuminaxKai.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter. I am going to miss the story. On the plus side, I will be able to work on some other different stories, including new stories. Can't really say anything else except, you know, this story was never meant to be anything but a cute story contrary to what I thought I could write. There really isn't anything in this story I would consider a full-blown romance. I hope I did not disappoint Cocoa's expectations.

Now let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor Harvest Moon where they are all from.

* * *

Summer went by too fast. Way too fast for most people's liking. At least for a certain pink-haired girl's liking. And her opinion matted most right now, anyways.

It was the 29th, meaning it was also Zack's birthday, and everyone was at the Snack Shack to celebrate. Well, maybe not everyone, but a good many people.

Lillia made a big cake for everyone to enjoy, with Popuri helping with the icing. Kai's special today was a tomato, cucumber, and cheese sandwich for the birthday man and anyone else who wished to try the compilation.

Most people either bought him a present or made one or made him food (Zack was not a glutton, but he was a big guy who worked out; he needed to eat). All the presents brought were on the counter; all opened and would be brought to his small shack when the evening was done. He got a few new tops, a pair of pants, a new set of towels with some nice bath salts (all from Popuri, Lilia, and Rick), a whole set of meats and sausages (From Carter and Cliff), some oranges (curtsy of Won, who only gave them away because he wanted to use the box they came in for something else), some new scissors and a set of various cutely (from Gray and all made in his smelt and all the raw materials paid for by Saibara), some rather exotic cooking books from India (from Mary and her family), and some cute little drawings from the kids (and Popuri, of course!). Lumina, since she could not think of a good gift, did all of Zack's work for the day.

It worked out pretty good for the both of them; Zack got to properly celebrate his birthday and this qualified as a test for Lumina. If she could successfully pull off all her duties today, then Zack informed her she could be considered a graduated trainee. Oh sure, she had no certifications or business education, but with the experience she had, she could have a nice resume and quite a many references. Zack already gave her all the numbers of the people he shipped to as well as the phone at Doug's Inn, just in case anyone wanted to speak to Zack himself. She had pride now, and confidence. She could do something like this for the rest of her life. This was her career. This was who she could be.

Lumina let out a sigh.

This was not what her grandmother wanted from her.

No, she was not going to think about it. Not just yet.

She carried her basket of crops to Zack's little shack. Okay, so she wasn't like Zack. She needed help moving the large amount of crops that the farmer could put out, especial at the end of the season. But in her defense, not everyone could lift three times his or her weight in corn on a daily basis. Moreover, Lumina herself only weight about a third of whatever Zack had on him.

In a related noticed, the farmer watched several times as the small girl went back and forth in bringer the loads of farm goods. They wanted to help, but she was quite adamant about doing everything herself.

It was now 6:47 p.m. and Lumina unloaded the last of the crops for the evening into the small shack owned by Zack. She had already been around for the early festivities of Zack party, including the party games and the gift giving and the cake, so she did not feel bad about missing the 'after party.' And it was not like a typical 'after party.' Nobody was drunk, getting into trouble, or trying to steal anything. All the adults were talking to one another over some nice cups of water or maybe a nice bit of wine someone brought for the good occasion, while the younger people were looking at the presents or playing with some more party games.

"Hey Lumina!" The girl turned and looked over to see Kai standing out on his deck.

She grinned and waved back. "Hello." She wiped her forehead, feeling the slight dampness, especially with the sea breeze blowing. "Ohhh, how's the party?"

The young man laughed. "It's calmed down, but nobody wants to leave." He walked over from his place of business, chuckling a little under her breath. "It's my last couple days, so everyone's mooching off me as much as they can before I go." He soon stood next to her, gazing over the ocean with a deep breath.

"You make it sound like they have nothing better to do!" Lumina said with her only bit of tittering

Kai laughed aloud, "Well, can you keep a secret?" Lumina nodded. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I think some of them don't."

She whacked him a little on his shoulder, "That's not nice to say about your friends."

He waved his hands a bit. "I'm just kiddin'! Besides, if they wanna stay at my place all day long, then they can. I like the folks of Mineral Town. A lot better then some of the people I know in the city"

"What is the city like?" Lumina asked.

"It's busier, louder, and more crowded." Kai quickly replied, as if he answered this question before. "And you don't make as many friends. I mean here, everyone here knows everyone else. And maybe they aren't great friends, but everyone treat everyone at least like a first cousin." Kai then blinked, and grinned at Lumina, "Oh yah, you're not from Mineral Town, either. Is it different in the Valley?"

Lumina thought about it. "It is a lot a like; there's a tavern, an inn, shops, and a large farm, and everyone is sort of like a family. But it is a little different." She smiled at the thought of home fondly. "Everyone is a little more laid back, and everything is much quieter and almost…gentler. But yes, this is probably more like home then a city would be."

"Yah." Then he smirked, "Hey, you get to explore the world, now don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lillia told me you are going to a university for arts or something, right?" Kai did not notice, but Lumina looked down sadly. "I went to night school for business for a couple of years, but that was it. I did do well in high school and I did enjoy choir, but I wasn't interesting in becoming talented. Guess I'm not the type." Kai was lost in thought for a moment, perhaps in his own memories.

"Hey Kai…" Lumina looked down, embarrassed.

"Yah?"

"I…need a favor…" Kai blinked and looked at Lumina. He did not notice how quiet and nervous she had become over the last couple of moments, but now he did. Also, he noticed how sad she looked.

"This isn't one of those 'I need 400 GP to buy this cool present for my friend and I'll pay you back next week,' is it?" Kai already knew this was going to be big.

Even though she still looked very sad, she did let out a little chuckle. "I'm sorry. I probably should not ask this of this, but Popuri said-"

"Popuri?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes, she said you could help, but I didn't want her to ask, because this is my problem and if I'm going to beg for help…I will do it."

"This is serious, huh?" Kai said, gripping his chin. "I am willing to help, though. Can't leave such a lovely lady like you in distress." He said with a smooth voice and a cocky smile.

"Yes, I figured you might help with it." Lumina replied without a beat.

Kai mentally snapped his fingers. The girl was impervious to flirtation of any time. He just complimented her, and it rolled off her like nothing. Though…it was a little funny. And amusing. He was not expecting any different, anyways. He tossed a few compliments, but she always acted like as if it was a compliment for anything. Very funny. It did not make him upset or anything. Just something different. But, he was not quite serious about it anyways. None of his flirtation was. It was nice to see the reaction. It worked out nicely; they got a compliment they may not get so much and have a story to tell and sometimes Kai would get something free out of it. He was not particular about his drink or his food. "Alright, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath, and then looked down at the surf just grazing her feet. "When you leave on the first of Fall, can I come with you to the city?"

Well, that was not…something he expected. "Um…I'm sorry, can you…what?"

"I know, it's very forward of me. But, you know the city and I don't and I need to go there."

"But, you know…you're just…you go plans in your life! You got school!" This was a bit strange. Of course he had people (re: girls) wanted to travel everywhere with him. None quite as sensible as this girl before him. No, not this type of girl.

"No, I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not going to school." She sighed, then sat down near the edge of the coast.

The only sounds for a few moments were the waves crashing under the evening sun. Finally, Kai knelt down next to her. "Hey, you wanna talk about it?"

She nodded, almost looked ready to cry. "There's this school…it's a very prestige. My grandmother wanted me to apply. I did to, of course. So I sent in my applications…" Her face dropped more, if it was even possible for such a young girl. "I did not get accept, but I didn't want to hurt grandmother. She would be disappointed. She has been very under the weather, so she did not look at the letter and trusted my words. I was ashamed, not only because I lied but I failed.'

'I decided to…I needed to think about this. I did not know what I was going to do, but I decided to venture out of Forgot-Me-Not Valley. I was going to have to leave once I went into school anyways. So, I thought about it and…I would at least say good-bye to everyone I needed to." Her smiled brightened. "I wanted to meet Popuri. She was very fun to write to, and her town was close. I asked my grandmother, and she thought it would be a fantastic idea. She said it would help prepare me for being off into the world.'

'I still feel bad that I did not send a letter to the Poultry farm, explaining I was coming. I really did not even think about it. I just needed to leave. I stopped by the farm earlier in the Spring and I was welcomed rather warmly. Especially Popuri…I told her my problem, and she right away started brainstorming ideas. She figured that if I did not succeed in education, I should look for another way to succeed in life. First, what I needed was experience in a job I could succeed in that could be put to use anywhere, so she convinced Zack to take me on as an apprentice for the season. And…she suggested…how to…" She looked at Kai a little shyly as soon as she ended her speech.

Kai simply smirked. "And she suggested you come with me back home, huh?"

"I do not mean to be forward, but-"

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea." Lumina blinked, then looked at Kai with something like shock.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"No, it's not a bad idea." Kai was grinning. "Well, I've been thinking about expanding my business back at home, but it's a little tricky to do it all by myself. I'm good a customer service and cooking, but the book work can be a little too much."

Lumina looked shocked; she did not believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry…what do you mean?"

"Lumina, I'm offering you a job." The man shrugged. "The job isn't permanent, but if you want it, I'm offering. Besides, if you really want to try and get into that school, you can always try next year, right?"

"Yah…I guess." Lumina was not certain she could get in a second time, but…how did she know? Maybe she could. She was still young, and maybe next year it would be different. Maybe next year she could make Romana proud of her.

"And, maybe you'll like business instead of music. You never know." Kai supplied helpfully.

For the first time in a long while, Lumina smiled. It was a big, bright thing, too. Full of joy and warmth and hope. It stretched over her face and spread through her body. It was a very nice site to see. "So, what would that make me, then?"

Kai laughed, "Financial advisor?"

"Sounds good to me!" Maybe her life would change from right here. And if it did, Lumina would be excited for it. Lumina grabbed his hand. "Let's get started!"

"What? Right now!?" Kai asked with confusion.

"Yes! I mean, this sounds like a lot to do! If I'm going to be any good, I have to start right away, and I need these couple of days before we have to leave to learn everything I need to." Lumina said a serious look on her face.

Kai, on the other hand, still looked shocked. "Well, sure Lumina, but you can learn that in the city. It'll be…" What is the word? "A hands on experience."

"Well, of course it will be." She mumbled. "I mean, when I get there, I'm going to have to start right away. But I have time right now, when I won't have to start, right?"

"Yah, but…I mean-"

"You must go over all of this stuff before we leave! We have two days, so you have to show me what I need to prepare myself for."

"But there's a party going on!" Kai called out shakily.

"Oh right." Lumina paused. Then she brightened up. "We'll go to the inn and talk about this for a little. Whatever you can, tell me without needing any paper in front of you. And if we need papers, we can go back to the shack." And without any other indication, excited Lumina pulled a rather surprised Kai away.

Unknown to the two, Popuri had skipped out of the party when the grown-ups were getting boring. She had been watching her friends since Lumina uttered the words 'I'm not going to school.' Of course, she knew that. Popuri may not be the brightest bulb in the box (actually, she probably was more like one of those flickering lights in the basement), but she knew that in order for Lumina to succeed in life without some fancy education, she would need some real job experience. This was where Zack came in: He could give Lumina a job for a whole long season. That part was successful; Lumina was smart, organized, and willing to work hard, even if heavy lifting was not one of her skills. Besides, they had machines to lift all the heavy stuff and Lumina could learn how to drive one of those. In addition, if she wanted a job, she would need to go to a place that had many jobs. Kai always told Popuri that there were many jobs in the city, especially for a started, so it perfect for Lumina! Especial with a season under her belt. Not that he expected Kai to throw a job at her, but that was for the better: Popuri trusted Kai with her pen pal.

And if some of Popuri's out goingness brushed off on Lumina, well by golly that was good, too.

"Hey guys!" Popuri waved.

Both Kai and Lumina turn their heads over to her. The handholding man Popuri flinched, but it was somewhat funny seeing the weird look on Kai's face.

"Popuri," Lumina let go of Kai's hand and walked up to her friend. "Kai gave me a job! Isn't that perfect?"

"Oh, of course he would!" Popuri cheered equally. She then gave Kai a little glare with a smile. "Because if he didn't, I would stop talking to him."

Kai held up his hands, laughing. "Hey, it just so happened I need an assistant and having a clever one who's honest and honor-bound is better then some stranger." Then he made for a fake pout. "Besides, you'd really stop talking to me if I didn't take Lumina away with me to hide from her grandmother?"

"Well…" Popuri touched a finger to her chin, "Maybe only for a little bit. Just until Lumina forgave you."

Lumina covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't tend to dislike people. Everyone deserves a fair evaluation."

"Except Rick." Popuri mumbled. Kai chuckled at the comment.

"Even Rick." Lumina said, thought she laughed a little, too. "Hey, we'll be heading to the Inn. You want to come to us?"

"You guys are gonna be disgusting a bunch of business stuff, huh?" Popuri asked.

"Yes."

"Then nope. I think I'll go back to the party. Maybe I can finally convince everyone to play pin the tail on the donkey!" She said with an evil cackle.

"But…I don't have a donkey…" Kai mumbled, wondering what in his restaurant even looked like the animal. He was somewhat worried.

"Kai, we should…discuss things." Lumina replied, then gave Popuri a wink, as if saying, 'Put as many holes in his place until you are truly happy.'

And there they went, away, into town.

Popuri was glad, because maybe Lumina could find some happiness. But she was also sad, because there was yet another part of Kai's life she could never totally understand. She had no idea what the next year would hold, but when they came back, they may mean something more intimate with each other and where would that leave Popuri?

Suddenly, a big shadow appeared behind her. Popuri was not scared; she would recognize the birthday-boy any day. "Hey Popuri!"

"Hi!" She cheerfully replied, though her eyes were looking up to the stairs leading away from the beach.

Zack looked in her direction. "What's up?"

"I think Lumina got her happy ending." She replied, slightly shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, she'll be working for Kai. He's gonna open another restaurant." Popuri looked up at Zack. "Is that hard?"

"I'd imagine so. You need a lot of permits and you have to follow certain restrictions." Zack said, knowing some of the details, but not all of them. "Doug would probably know a lot."

"Oh, that's probably why Lumina wanted to go to the Inn. She not only had Kai, she would also have Doug for some knowledge." Popuri nodded.

"You still okay with this, Popuri?"

"Yah…a little." Popuri said, digging her toes in the sand. "But…I'm still happy. Lumina can succeed in life! Even if she is with Kai instead of Kai with me. They'll still both be my friends." Popuri then smiled. "Besides, if they get married, I could always marry you instead!"

The man had been nodding for a bit, but not any more. "Wha-wha-what?!"

At this time, most people had decided that the party was over. After all, the birthday-boy left. The leavers included Rick and Lillia. For the other guest, when they saw a jaw-dropped Zack and an over-happy Popuri at the beach, it was just life as usual. The only ones who stuck around were Lillia and Rick, but that was more of a family obligations. Therefore, there were no other observers to see what would happen next.

"Oh, what's the matter, Zack?" Lillia asked with concern.

"Um…umm…" He was not quite sure. He just did not know what to say, "Um…um…"

"I decided that when I grow up and if Lumina marries Kai, I can just marry Uncle Zack!" Popuri replied almost excitedly, then grabbed onto to a big, meaty hand.

For a few moments, Rick and Lillia just stared at the two with various emotions, the top being confusion and shock. Then…

Rick crossed his arms over his chest and thought deeply. Finally, he came up with this statement, "Eh…as long as it's not Kai…Or any 'ladies man.' And Zack…you certainly not."

If Zack's jaw unhinged wide before, it hit the sandy ground now. Metaphorically, of course. "WHAT?!" His voice, on the other hand, did rise up a volume or two or seven.

"You gonna have to wait a few years, Popuri. Zack is still a little old for you. But I'm sure he would treat you alright." He then looked down the beach, "but you need to buy a bigger house. And Won _certainly _will not be living with you in the near future." With his two-cents now out there, he nodded with satisfaction.

Zack looked around for help, any help. Surely, Lillia could give some clear direction. The kids must be under the weather. Hopefully. But their mother was a smart lady; she should say something.

Lilia seemed to be deep in thought, the she let out a little breath, looking neither pleased nor displeased, "Well, I better send a letter to Rod. I think he might want to know that you might be his son-in-law in the next couple of years." Then her face actually brightened. "Oh, maybe he'll come home early to discuss the wedding!"

Rick then looked at the setting sun. "Alright, it's getting a little late. We better head home."

Both girls nodded, then mother and daughter gave a wave to a still stunned Zack. Popuri also stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night Uncle Zack. Thanks for everything."

And so the Poultry Farm family left, leaving a very distraught Zack on the beach. His only thought?

'Why Harvest Goddess, why?!"

The Harvest Goddess simply chuckled in her little pond, quite happy and content with how this love story played out, even if not all the participators were pleased yet. But all in due time. Yes, all in due time.

* * *

All right, I know there are some openings at the end. I apologies. I apologies also for Kai only being featured near the end of the story. It is just…how it came out. I am not too happy with it, except for the last parts with the Poultry Family and Zack. That is all pure win. I hope I captured Lumina well. I at least hope people enjoyed the story, especially the ending. I hope also that people did not mind that the romance never went on past a budding one. I know, I can write crack romances, but for this story, I hope the cute stuff was enough. Either way…I was glad I started this. It was fun!

Thanks for reading it!


End file.
